Red Ace- Tag for 514
by Rothelena
Summary: So... somebody wanted a STRIP POKER TAG for 5.14? If that was you- here it is. Rated an uncompromising M, which means, SMUTTY, very PWP. Written entirely from Lisbon's point of view.


_I heard some of you wanted a strip poker tag for 5.14… first, I thought that this might be a little obvious- but then, I had a dream about it and thought: hey…_

_Strangely, this strip poker game turned out totally clean, sex just didn't happen, so this is rated a solid K+- no, I'm just kidding, this is M, of course, it's STRIP POKER for heaven's sake, what were you thinking? M M M! SUPER SMUTTY! If that don't floats your boat: turn away now! There's still time! You haven't read anything bad yet, but if you continue, you will!_

_It's a miracle that I could write this at all in the middle of a serious Lorelei-depression, but my faithful little facebook-group helped a lot. THANK YOU, GIRLS! I just keep hoping that Bruno will make my ship canon someday. Sigh._

_Disclaimer: I don't own "The Mentalist", and I don't make money from fan fiction._

**Red Ace**

Agent Teresa Lisbon just couldn't believe it: she had lost. Again and again, like an endless chain of humiliation, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She tried to play it cool, but her lower lip was shaking, and part of her felt like crying.

She was a good poker player, dammit. She had played with the best and more than once come out the victor, had always held her own and managed to make a nice bunch of money from her occasional games. So why was she now losing like an untried schoolgirl who saw a deck of cards for the first time?

The problem was that Jane's mannerisms never stayed the same, he changed them subtly from game to game, and whenever she thought she had found a pattern and that he was bluffing for sure this time, he changed his behavior again and she was lost. It enabled him to bluff with unbelievable bravado, and he had defeated her with the worst of hands, again and again.

But… now? He was bluffing now, wasn't he? She watched him closely. She knew him well, dammit, there had to be a way to win against him. There were some subtle clues, the way he straightened his collar as if he was a little nervous, the tapping of his fingers against the tabletop, the slightly too arrogant way he pulled his eyebrows up… he was playing a role, wearing a mask of fake confidence, and he was 100% bluffing this time.

She almost smiled, but carefully controlled her facial expressions instead.

"You're bluffing." She said, stressing every single syllable. "I call."

Patrick Jane just smiled and put his cards on the table, producing the cleanest Royal Flush she had ever seen.

She sat there dumbfounded for a moment while Jane collected his winnings, putting the jelly dinosaurs on the large pile he had already assembled.

That was it. She had lost everything she'd had. She was finished.

Jane wore a smug, arrogant smile, but when he looked at her, his expression changed, and a tender compassion took over that unnerved her big time.

She anticipated his touch, craved and dreaded it at the same time, but was unable to pull away. Patrick Jane did strange things to her equilibrium, and she lived in the constant fear that her feelings for him would be showing on her face, that she could give him this utmost power over her… he had won her heart without even trying, and god knew that wasn't an easy task.

When he covered her hand with his, her skin started to tingle, all over her body.

"Well," Jane cooed, "that was fun, huh? And now, we start with the LESSONS to enable you to take Bertram to the cleaner's."

"But… but I'm out of stakes, Jane. I lost it all, there isn't anything left. You won everything, the whole pot."

Jane grinned, rubbing his fingertips over the back of her hand. She shuddered, which only made him deepen his smile.

"No problem," he breathed, and Lisbon started to feel the sweat pool between her breasts, "we can always find new stakes- what about your clothes?"

Lisbon stared at him for a second, before she threw her head back and laughed at the top of her lungs. She laughed for the better part of two minutes, laughed until tears sprang to her eyes, until her stomach muscles hurt and the noise flowed out into a soft giggle. She laughed until she looked at Jane again and found him completely serious, not a muscle moving on his face.

Her laugh died like a fish on dry earth.

"You don't mean that serious, do you?" she asked hoarsely.

Jane sighed and pulled his hand away, leaving her strangely bereft, before he leaned back in his chair and took one of the yellow herbivores, putting it into his mouth.

He chewed thoughtfully and took his time to swallow before he leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table.

"Lisbon. I don't know if you noticed, but you didn't really get BETTER over the last hour. And honestly, I had much too much fun to stop. But we still have a LOT of work to do, and we need new stakes. So, would you stop behaving like a squeamish adolescent and just deal the next round, please?"

Lisbon glared at him.

"You don't really expect me to take all my clothes off while you sit there and just watch, do you?"

Jane nodded slowly.

"Okay- I can understand your reservations."

He took one of the red carnivores and extended his hand, offering the treat to her.

But when Lisbon raised her hand to take it, he pushed it away. And she felt the electricity between them change. Her panties were wet in a single gush of liquid arousal, and when Jane licked over his lips, she shuddered so violently he just HAD to see it.

She bowed down and used her lips to take the jelly dinosaur from his fingers. He sabotaged her attempt to minimize the contact by more or less pushing his finger into her mouth, tempting her to lick his skin, suck any remaining sweetness off.

When he pulled away, leaning back in his chair once more, she was still shaking.

"So, Lisbon," he drawled, "I can understand that you don't want to get naked alone. So let's forget about the jelly dinosaurs. They just have been degraded to food. If you win, I'm gonna lose my clothes, too. Would that work for you?"

Lisbon stared at him, worrying her lower lip. He sat like a boss, arms and legs spread wide, chest out, belly in, commanding every ounce of space in his vicinity. She would have loved to catch a glimpse at his crotch to see if he was aroused, too, but it would only make his smug grin reappear, so she mustered every ounce of self-discipline she possessed to refrain from it.

But it made her realize that beneath her unsuccessful tries to control her emotions regarding Jane, she wanted him like mad. But it was more than that. He was her one ray of sunlight left after what seemed like years of sadness. The one thing that could truly make her happy, no matter what she tried to tell herself. For she loved him, and if one day he decided to leave, her heart would break, regardless of what she did now. She had lost the battle long ago. She had fallen in love.

And yes, she wanted to see him naked. So if he happened to want to see her naked, too…

She got up slowly, keeping her eyes glued to his. She locked the door, checking it twice just to be on the safe side. Then she drew the blinds, one by one. Her hands trembled slightly, but she ignored it.

Jane smiled and lowered the blinds on his side of the table before he took a deep breath and folded his hands in front of his body, looking at her expectantly.

Lisbon took the deck of cards and sat back down.

"Deal." She said and shuffled the cards expertly.

Jane grinned and put another jelly dinosaur in his mouth, not missing on the chance to excite her further by moistening his lips with his tongue.

She lost the first game, what a surprise. Okay, shoes gone.

She smiled when Jane clearly let her win the second one, bluffing so obviously it was more funny than anything. Two games later, they both had shed socks and shoes. Jane rubbed his naked feet against hers- great, now her panties started to feel truly uncomfortable on her aroused skin.

But now, Jane started to teach her his lesson. And she started to understand how he did it. She had no chance to defeat him, not at all, but she managed to master some of his tricks, and Jane continued to let her win. In no time, jacket and vest were off.

And this was the moment where it got truly interesting.

Lisbon counted in her mind. Sweater, pants, bra, panties. Four items, two of them… a delicate matter. Jane had shirt, pants, belt and underwear, which meant four, too, but only one of them really interesting. She briefly thought about opting out, he had taught her something about poker after all, and she should well be able to grill Bertram now, but the challenge in his gaze made her have second thoughts. There was the smug superiority in his eyes she knew so well. But there also was something else: he was excited. Maybe he hadn't believed that she would see this through to the end. And maybe he really, really wanted to see her naked.

So why not? She was in pretty good shape. And she could get him naked, too, if she did this right. Her love for him flared like a flame, but she was used to the urgency of her longing by now, the inhuman effort to refrain from touching him, her body crying for him like a needy child. She was used to control these impulses, just a few deep breaths and she was good to go.

Of course he would take the belt off next, the sneaky bastard, so she had to win the next game to even the stakes. She. Had. To. Win.

She concentrated on the game, on him, and dealt the cards. She controlled her features when she looked at her hand. Excellent. STELLAR. Now just catch him with his own tricks. The seconds went, she could feel her own breath, all the way down to her lungs. Jane looked at her, tilted his head, trying to read her. She was good this time, and she knew it. She wasn't even sweating.

It seemed to take forever for Jane to speak the words she so longed to hear, and when he did, she felt every syllable like a blow.

"You're bluffing, my sweet. I call."

She smiled, and showed her cards.

Jane was visibly surprised… then enormously pleased.

"That was GOOD, Lisbon," he smiled, "see- you fooled me. Bertram is no match for you, I assure you."

His compliment flattered her like nothing else could, but she sobered up fast.

"So- we stop the game here?" she asked, her voice much smaller than she would have liked.

She didn't know how she wanted him to answer, if she wanted to keep her somehow safe place behind the wall of heartache or if she wanted to do this now, change what was between them forever. Tell him. Show him. Consummate what was eating her alive, every minute, every day.

I love you, Patrick Jane. And it's devouring my heart like a fiery creature.

He got up slowly and took off his belt, watching her closely all the time. The clicking sound of metal against metal was strangely exciting, the swishing noise the leather made when he pulled it through the belt loops made her aware that her sex was throbbing to the rapid rhythm of her heartbeat.

He sat back down, slowly, taking his time.

"You never opt out of a game before all your stakes are gone, Lisbon," he whispered, taking the deck of cards from her trembling hands, "it's a poker player's honor. And look- the next loser is going to take off something really interesting. Do you want to miss that? I don't."

She couldn't say anything, all words gone from her mind. Jane grinned and shuffled the cards, clearly a pro at that, too.

"Let the games begin," he said and dealt.

She could bluff sod all now, excited and horny and in love as she was, but strangely, he let her win.

He got up to take off his shirt. Pulled it out of his waistband, letting her catch a look at his toned stomach, a thin line of blond hair leading down to more private areas of his body.

Lisbon swallowed drily.

One button went through its hole. Another one.

She couldn't breathe, her hands itching to touch. It would be her downfall, the need to touch him, to dig her fingers into his flesh, to feel him closer, and closer still.

He flexed his muscles for her, tightened his biceps, the firm planes of his chest, lean and defined. His skin looked soft and golden, dusted by a sparse amount of light hairs.

He folded his shirt, no doubt to show off his torso a little more, and sat back down.

"Great game, Teresa."

She snorted.

"It was a lousy game, and you know it."

"What about the outcome?"

She couldn't help it- she grinned and blushed like a little girl.

"Well- I have to admit I like that."

Damn, she was flirting, and she hated when she was flirting. But it just happened with him, the shy smiles, the almost-giggles, the damn blush. She couldn't stop it.

Of course he killed her in the next game, she wasn't surprised. This wasn't poker any longer, it was quid pro quo, a race towards who of them was naked first.

So- pants or sweater? It didn't really matter, she was sure she would lose both anyway.

She got up and pulled the gray sweater over her head, trying to do it somehow seductively, but afraid she failed miserably. She was nervous as hell.

The air felt cool on her skin, and she thanked her foresight that had made her choose a matching set of underwear today- dark green silk, complimenting her eyes. She hoped.

She sat back down before she dared to risk a glance at Jane. She almost gasped when she saw his expression.

His lips were slightly parted, his tongue sneaking out again and again to moisten dry skin. His pupils were so huge they seemed to dominate his features, like pools of black onyx, lustful, hypnotic.

He shuffled the cards without taking his eyes off her, his gaze caressing every inch of naked skin he could see.

She lost. She could hardly believe it, worked up as Jane clearly was HE should have lost, but she was melting with want, unable to look away from his gleaming chest, his small, rosy nipples that begged for her touch, and he kept licking his lips as if he wanted to taste her all over, dammit. She hardly looked at her cards.

She got up with a little whimper and peeled her tight jeans off her legs, almost relieved when they were gone. Her skin felt feverishly hot, everything itchy and aching, and she could do nothing to make it better. She sat back down and glared at him.

Jane smiled dreamily, still licking his lips, the jerk, and shuffled the cards. She swore to herself that she would concentrate this time, she could do this, damn it all to hell, but all she could think was how much she wanted to kiss his lips until they were moist enough to the next century, how she wanted to let her hands wander down his front, make him so hard he could fuck her for hours and hours…

She had a bad hand, out or bluffing, she needed to defeat him, make him take off his pants, but she knew she failed miserably the second she tried to bluff.

He made her suffer. Took his sweet time before he finished her off.

Lisbon sighed helplessly.

This was the last possible moment for chickening out of this, of throwing the cards at his feet, telling him how ridiculous this was. Dress, and leave with her dignity intact halfway. For if she continued now, she wouldn't stop at all. She would see this through to the end, and she knew the only ending this could take in her locked office, after hours, not a soul in the hallway.

"Take the panties," Jane drawled, "wet as they are, they must be extremely uncomfortable by now."

She scowled at him, and for defiance only pushed her hands behind her back to unsnap her bra. She took it off fast, not allowing herself any second thoughts. Her breasts were fine, dammit, not exactly large but firm and full, and she pushed them out proudly. She glared regally at him, pulling her eyebrows up, daring him to comment.

He never did, but his eyes did the talking for him. She felt her skin redden under his gaze, and she had no doubt that had she looked at his crotch right then, she would have found what she was looking for.

But beneath the lust inside his hungry eyes, there was something sweet and fearful, as if he was afraid he would be rejected in the end, would lose her after all. And Lisbon knew in this instance that he felt the same as she did. She saw his fingers move, no doubt longing to touch as much as she did. It made every doubt vanish. She took the cards from his hands, her resolve stronger than ever. She looked at him while she shuffled, keeping her upper body straight, showing off her breasts. A little mean, but it did the trick. This time, it was Jane who couldn't concentrate, and she read him like a book.

He knew it, of course, and sent her a sheepish smile.

"That was mean, Lisbon."

She grinned.

"I know. Take the pants off."

He straightened with a sigh and got up slowly.

Lisbon's eyes widened. That couldn't be his…

When he pulled down his pants she saw that it was. Her mouth went dry, and the smug checking-out she had planned to do was all but forgotten.

He hid… he hid THIS…

"It's A LOT more impressive when I'm as hard as now, so don't scold yourself for not having noticed it before." Jane shrugged, grinning.

Lisbon felt the heat spread like a rash, knowing she was as red as a tomato.

He wore tight-fitting black boxers and had to rearrange his assets to cover them up completely, pushing his enormous hard-on slightly sideways to stop it from reaching over the waistband. Judging from his grimace, it hurt. It was definitely Lisbon's turn to lick her lips. The thought of taking his erection into her mouth made her melt into a puddle of goo in an instant, her sex wet and swollen and so needing him to bang her brains out like a madman… she absently kneaded her aching breasts, hardly noticing what she was doing, until she encountered Jane's gaze, greedy and exasperated at the same time.

"Lisbon," he growled, "I hope by now you have realized that you're playing with fire here."

Lisbon guiltily put her hands into her lap, but she couldn't help the tiny grin that spread on her whole face. Jane was toast.

The last game was a battle of wits. The air burned between them, the lust almost palpable, but Jane easily kept the upper hand until the last possible moment. She was almost shocked when he obviously allowed her to win, letting a horrible ineffective bluff of hers pass without mentioning it.

When he got up slowly, his erection so huge it now reached well over his waistband, she was so hot only an enormous burst of willpower stopped her from touching herself. Damn, she needed to come, hard, repeatedly, she couldn't survive arousal like this.

Jane pushed his boxers down and god, he was perfect, his hard-on the most astonishing she had ever seen, by far.

"You're out of stakes, Jane," she croaked, her voice hoarse with lust, "you lost."

He smiled, rubbing his hand over his stomach, which made her frown slightly. SHE wanted to touch that, dammit!

Jane's smile only deepened.

"From my point of view, your panties have practically melted off a while ago."

She rolled her eyes.

"They haven't. I still wear them."

"They are SOAKING WET, Lisbon. They have lost their function ENTIRELY. You can just as well take them off now."

Suddenly, a giddy excitement filled Lisbon's heart like hot liquid. He had deliberately let her win to get naked with her. He wanted her. And his warm, passionate gaze told her he did even more than that.

She forced herself to stay as cool as possible, getting up from her chair.

His eyes immediately went to her breasts, wandering lower when she slowly pushed down her panties.

"I accept your argument," she whispered, "just this time."

"Fine," he growled, "let's make us both winners, then."

When he pulled her close, her senses immediately went into overload. His skin was so soft and hot and finally she was allowed to touch, to hold him, run her hands over his body like the addicted she was.

She dragged her fingernails over his back and made him shiver.

"Teresa," he whispered, his lips close to her ear, "I shouldn't do this. I should protect you from me at all costs. But I love you too much to stay away, dammit."

"I know how that feels," she whispered back, "please, Jane. Now."

His hands were firm and large, grabbing her roughly, his passion palpable in every touch. When his mouth touched hers her feelings became violent, stark, almost painful in their intensity. He tasted hot and clean, his lips eagerly parting for her probing tongue, and she sighed in relief when she found out he liked his kisses wet and dirty, just the way she loved them.

He held her tight, his erection rubbing against her stomach, making her muscles clench in anticipation. The wild feelings beneath his want made him open, vulnerable, and she knew him well enough to read his signals. She felt it the second his arms tensed, ready to lift her onto the tabletop, early enough to dodge his grip and sink to her knees in front of him, breaking the kiss in the process.

Jane blinked in confusion, and she delighted in his gasp when she carefully kissed the tip of his cock. She was already a sucker for his taste, couldn't wait to kiss him all over. She lapped at the drops of precum, made them leak more eagerly, their silky texture melting on her tongue. She wrapped her lips around the first two inches of rock-hard flesh and felt him stumble, almost collapsing until he found the table to hold onto for leverage.

She rubbed the tongue over his shaft's underside as hard as she could, sucking gently, feeling him enlarge against her lips. With a thorough breath, she swallowed him as deep as she could in one go. She loved the feeling, loved to expand her throat for him, relax until she could take him deeper, and deeper. The swollen vein on his cock pulsed against her gums, and she knew he couldn't last long. She had to be fast savoring this.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. His head was thrown back, his loud groans filling the room, his hands struggling with the need to touch her, the kind of touch he wanted clearly going against his gentlemanly instincts.

Lisbon took his hand and firmly placed it on the back of her head, her grip uncompromising enough to show him that he could well be rough with her.

He got the hint immediately, wrapping his hand around her neck before he pushed her closer, gently thrusting into her mouth. She made him move more violently just by swallowing repeatedly, knowing the ripples around his sensitive length would drive him insane.

"Oh god," he cried, the movements of his hips getting erratic, and she pushed him over the edge when she wrapped her arms around him, her hands firmly gripping his tight ass.

Another suck made him unload violently, his ecstatic screams like music to her ears. She swallowed the balmy seed he shot deep inside her throat, every drop of it, pulling back slightly for the final spurts so she could actually taste him. Sweet, only slightly salty, the perfect texture- she was utterly sad when he was spent. Only for a few seconds, though- until she felt him getting hard again before she had fully released him.

She smiled up at him and saw his wild gaze soften.

"Not too rough?" he asked, his voice hoarse from screaming.

It made her even hotter, her juices wetting the insides of her thighs.

"More." She mouthed.

His cock, fully swollen again, nudged against her chin, and she made him shudder with a playful kiss on his shaft.

She wanted to feel him inside her, now. As in, no delays whatsoever.

She watched him closely and knew he was torn between reciprocating the oral sex and just fucking her as fast and hard as he could without preparing her at all. She definitely chose option two.

"I want you inside me," she crooned, "and I don't want you to hold back."

He growled like a lion ad wrapped his hands around her upper arms, pulling her upright, turning around to lift her onto the tabletop. She almost squealed in delight when the cool surface met her bare skin, she needed sensations, needed him, as if all her pent-up emotions exploded in a ball of fire. She felt them everywhere, like a piece of clothing dressing her soul, she had loved him for so long, had hid it even from herself, and now, there seemed to be no stopping her.

Her hands roamed his body, her brain hardly able to process the myriad of sensations, so soft and firm at the same time, goose bumps rising whenever she touched an especially sensitive spot.

Jane's hands did the same, gently kneading her breasts until she begged him to touch her harder, rougher, let go of any restraint. She spread her legs around him, crying out when he wrapped his hand around his cock and used it to tease her sensitive entrance with it, rubbing the tip over her clit again and again. She felt his enormous arousal in his panting breath, the shudders that ran through his body, and it matched the white-hot need that burned inside her like a fuse. At some point the lust turned almost painful, and she knew she was so close, her whole body twitching in the throes of ecstasy.

He pulled back, and the frustration was so great she screamed in anger. Jane laughed hoarsely, but she felt the sweat running down his back, his lips trembling with hunger for her.

She kissed him, let the longing pour into his mouth from her lips, licking, sucking, drinking his taste like a parched soul. He moaned, whimpered, his erection rubbing against her swollen sex until she could hardly bear it any longer, her fingers driving through his disheveled curls with helpless passion.

"I love you, Teresa." He whispered into her mouth, which made her groan in a mixture of delight and despair.

"And I love you, Patrick."

It was the first time she had truly called him by his first name, and the effect was profound. Jane's hands tightened on her body, pulled her even closer, his cock nudging her wet sex.

"You're mine." He breathed, his eyes torn between determination and disbelief, "and I'm going to prove it."

She pushed back on her outstretched arms just in time to brace herself for his penetration.

Her body was itching for him, she'd never wanted something as much as this, and the feeling of his huge shaft spearing into the tight confines of her body was heavenly. She heard him gasp, felt him rear back slightly when he realized how tight she truly was, but didn't allow him to retreat a single inch, tightly wrapping her legs around his hips. Her head fell back when he gingerly pushed deeper, finally opening her completely with a few short, hard thrusts. She felt his enormous girth rubbing against her clit with every stroke and had hardly formed the thought when her whole body ignited, catapulting her into orgasm so fast it knocked the breath out of her lungs.

She contracted around him so hard it hurt, every nerve screaming in ecstasy, and she almost lost it when he started to establish a hard rhythm, thrusting into her with deep, fast strokes that turned her climax into something truly earth-shattering. She screamed, her whole world tilting on its axis, but his hands where always there, his lips on her neck, sucking, gently biting, gushing hot, panting breath against her skin.

He was pounding into her full force now, their hips slamming against each other every time he drove into her to the hilt. Pain and pleasure mingled in a heady cocktail, her groans vibrating in her throat, delirious lust scorching her veins.

She raised her head and looked at him just as he did the same, and they stared at each other, lips parted, eyes full of feelings so deep it was almost scary. He never slowed his rhythm, his thrusts hard, hammering, making her whole body bounce as he drove home again and again.

Her orgasm never stopped, just rose in waves of aching pleasure until she felt aflame all over, held only by his hands' firm grip on her hips.

His breathing got more urgent, wild, fevered, but he didn't give up, keeping up his speed all the time, pushing inside her so deep she could feel him everywhere. He was so huge he filled her like nothing ever had, the feeling was glorious, and every time he thrust, his cock rubbed against her straining clit once more, putting new fire to her orgasm. Whenever she thought she simply couldn't take it any longer, he fed her more. She was making so much noise that she was glad that it was late and the building more or less empty.

He kept whispering her name like a beat to his hard thrusts, she held onto his voice while he kept hammering into her, the wet sounds of sex making her even hotter than she already was, pushing her into a screaming frenzy that almost took the last of her sanity.

She could feel it the exact second he truly lost control, felt the shudders of his body against hers, saw his head fall back in delirious pleasure, his lips parting in the voiceless scream of release. His breath caught, and she felt the first spurt of his seed deep inside her, triggering another climax from her, sharp and violent, sucking at him with all the force her body could muster.

Jane pulled out and directed the strong jets of his seed to her clit, spilling against the sensitive bud again and again, it was hot, wet, she came like mad. He pushed back inside, his cock still hard, enormous, and pumped his hips lazily, filling her up with his velvety semen until even the insides of her thighs were covered in it. The visuals were blowing her mind, his cock thrusting into her, again, again, covered in his own essence, spilling it everywhere. He never stopped looking at her, his eyes so intense it was enough to prolong her release.

When they both came down from their high, her muscles hurt all over, satisfaction so deep she moaned with exhaustion and the need to be held.

He pulled her into his arms, gently kissing her ear and the soft spot behind it before he lifted her and carried her to the couch. She came to lie on top of him, his semi-hard erection still firmly embedded inside of her. She knew he would get hard again in no time and couldn't help to smile in anticipation.

"I'm an idiot." Jane whispered.

"Why this time?"

She felt him grin against her hair, but his voice was serious.

"I should never have done this. Not now, not with Red John still in the picture. But I couldn't resist. I couldn't resist YOU, Teresa."

She raised her head, and she felt as calm as she never had this past year.

"We'll catch him together, Jane. I won't allow him to take me from you. You have to trust me in this. You just have to."

He nodded softly, but she could see how scared he was, his biggest fear cruel and alive in his eyes.

"I can't lose you, Lisbon. You realize that, don't you? You're my last chance. There's nothing else but you in my future. If you're gone- I'll fade."

She nodded softly, all the words dying in her throat.

Jane stroked her hair, so sweet and tenderly, and her soul wept for him like it so often had.

"Let me hold you all night," he whispered, "and every night for the rest of our lives. Will you do that, Teresa?"

"Yes," she whispered, sampling his taste in a warm, thorough kiss, his arms engulfing her as if he never wanted to let go again.

And for the first time in what felt like an eternity, despite the chaos that reigned around them, Teresa Lisbon felt truly home.

**The End**

_Okay, that was it for today… I hope you like it! Now I pull back until March 11__th__ to lick my Lorelei-infested wounds. If 5.16 is really horrible Jisbon-wise, you can all pick up the pieces then… *quietlysobbingintomypillow*._

_Still glad to know you're there… I LOVE this fandom! See you soon (if a certain somebody isn't destroying all my Jisbon-hopes- HELLER, I'm looking at you here!)._


End file.
